


We are Determination

by Sushimom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Story request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimom/pseuds/Sushimom
Summary: Just a little one shot for Wingless Angel. <3





	We are Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingless Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wingless+Angel).



Soldier trudged through the streets of London, sticking to the back alleys and shadows, hunting down a group of men who had been attacking peaceful omnics in the streets. He couldn't allow lawlessness to take hold of King's Row again. Not after all the time an effort...

76 shook his head. No thinking about the past. Focus. Focus.

He heard a shout from the street to his left, then a flurry of pulse pistol shots, and broke into a sprint. Soldier slid around the corner, raising his pulse rifle, ready for battle, but the battle was already over.

His old cadet, Lena Oxton, stood over four unconscious men, tying them up to deliver to the authorities.

He had always been impressed by Lena's determination. After everything that had happened to her, she never gave up. Apparently she was still going.

“Nice work.” He called out.

Lena's head snapped up, seeing a possible attacker, and flashed behind the unknown man, pushing her pistols into the back of his head.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Lena demanded.

“Easy. I was just on my way to deal with these thugs myself.” 76 explained.

Lena lowered her weapons. 

Soldier scowled under his mask. She was still far too trusting. It was going to get her killed one day. He decided that he needed to teach her. He didn't want to see her dead on the news. He'd already lost too many good people to momentary stupidity.

“What if I had been lying?” He asked, flipping around and using the butt of his rifle to bash her in the shoulder.

A cocky grin spread across Lena's face, zipping out of the fall and turning to face whoever this was again, “I don't know if you've heard of me, Love, but I'm quicker than anyone who want's to betray me.” She said with a giggle.

Jack growled, “We'll see about that. You need some training, rookie.” before turning his rifle towards her sleight form and firing.

Lena flashed up to a rickety fire escape on one of the abandoned buildings that surrounded them, launching herself over the top of him, pistols firing.

76 rolled out of the shots, putting a wall at his back and firing a burst of shots, studying her movement patterns.

He watched the way she zipped around as he rolled and dodged her flurries. He saw her cockiness was going to be her downfall.

He saw his opportunity. Soldier fired a volley of shots, anticipating that she would flash down towards the end of the alley, effectively blocking herself in.

As she disappeared, he sprinted, pushing himself as fast as he could, launching himself forward and tackling the petite brunette to the cobblestones, her thighs pressing into his hips, “You're too cocky.”

Lena felt the heat pool low in her stomach, the man handling sparking her lust, “Oh yeah? Maybe you could give me another lesson.”

76 heard the sultry edge her voice had taken, also very aware of his position between her legs, “Maybe we could work on some hand to hand.”

“Just what I had in mind.” She purred, releasing her grip on her pistols.

Soldier growled, his own weapon forgotten next to them, his hands grabbing her tiny wrists and pinning them over her head. 

76 wished that he could remove his mask to giver the beautiful woman below him the lavishing she deserved, but he'd have to work around that and her harness. He slid a gloved hand under the edge of of her flight jacket, enjoying the was she shivered as the leather dragged across her skin. He gently worked his nimble fingers over her firm breasts, eliciting a moan as he rolled her nipple between his fingers before sliding back down to catch the hem of her fluorescent orange spandex leggings. 

Soldier released her hands, moving to the leather straps that encircled her legs. Lena's hands went to work on his jacket, a frantic edge to her movements as she slipped her own hands under his tank top to explore his muscular chest.

A growl escaped his lips as the last strap fell free and he began to slowly peel the skin tight leggings off her slim body. A pulse of pleasure caused his now engorged member to twitch in his fatigues as he revealed a tiny patch of curls gracing the apex of her thighs.

Lena kicked off her boots, allowing him to pull the fabric free of her legs, shivering as the cool night air hit her heated skin. 76 pulled off his jacket, shirt and gloves, immediately going to caress her thigh. He pulled another moan from her lips as he ghosted his hand over her now dripping core, teasing her slick folds with his fingertips. He wished he could taste the Lena's sweet juices, but he'd have to settle for thoroughly exploring every fold until she was writhing in ecstasy.

Lena gasped as the pad of her new mentors thumb rubbed a circle around her clit, electric jolts flying through her body. Soldier smiled under the mask, keeping his thumb on her sensitive bud while moving a finger to tease her entrance.

A keening moan came from the young woman, her hands grabbing his belt and urging him on. He eased his finger into her tight heat agonizingly slow, watching the spasms of pleasure across her face.

76 teased his way back out, hearing her whimper at the loss, before plunging two fingers back into her and rubbing a circle over her clit. Her back arched into a perfect half circle, harness scraping the stones as an orgasm ripped its way through her.

Coming down from the high, Lena wrapped her arms around 76's neck, pulling him closer so she could run her hands over his chest an abs, moving to undo his belt, hand slipping in to grasp his length. Lena loved the hiss that escaped the soldier as she ran her thumb over the tip, pulling him free of his clothes.

Soldier lifted her petite body off the cobblestones, thoroughly enjoying the way she clung to his broad chest, dripping core rubbing on his cock as he moved to press her up against a metal wall. His hands on her ass lowered her slightly so that his engorged member pressed at her entrance. 

“Please.” Lena begged in a breathy moan, destroying any restraint still left in the man.

He plunged his cock into the tight heat, using his hands to lift her body into a rhythm. Lena ran her hands over his shoulders, head thrown back as 76 pounded into her, sending her body into a dizzying array of pleasurable sensations. 

He thoroughly enjoyed the was she let out little moans each time he filled her, echoing the slapping sounds of flesh, the alley filled with the sounds of their impromptu fling. 

Lena clutched at his back, nails digging into his flesh, as the pressure and pleasure built low in her abdomen. He felt her body start to quiver as she neared orgasm again and picked up his pace, knowing that when she went, he would quickly follow.

He took a moment to enjoy the beautiful picture the woman in his arms painted, head thrown back, lips parted with breathy moans, cheeks flushed and covered with a slight sheen of sweat. She truly was a sight to behold, lost in the throws of pleasure.

 

Lena's moans started to run together, turning into a long keening note as her orgasm overtook her, back arching as she clenched down around his cock.

Soldier growled, the feeling of her walls fluttering around him, pushing him over the edge to his own completion, his body losing the rhythm as he spent himself inside of her.

Lena sagged in his arms, thighs quivering, breath coming in pants as 76 gently lowered her feet back to the cobblestones. She could feel her heart pounding as she tried to catch her breath, nerves still buzzing.

She watched him as he redid his pants, moving to grab her clothes that lay discarded on the ground.

“Thanks.” She panted when he threw her her clothes.

He nodded to her, his own breath still ragged as he slid his arms into his jacket. He retrieved his weapon, turning to look at her over his shoulder as she put her boots back on.

“Nice work, cadet.”

Lena froze. Cadet? She looked up to see him disappearing around the corner, confusion evident on her face.

“Commander?”


End file.
